


Because Of You, I Am Stronger

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry shows up at the end, Has the last laugh, M/M, Zoey faces her fears, Zoey-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: The Legends get Zoey to help with a mission. She agrees and ends up facing her fears and having the last laugh.





	Because Of You, I Am Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this doesn't have a lot of Cold Flash in it. (This is mainly a Zoey Fic) But it does show Zoey and Len's relationship. I had no idea where I was going with this and well it just sort of showed up. Thank you and enjoy!

Zoey had been trying to clean her and Barry's apartment when Cisco had called with a Meta Human case.

"Yeah Cisco I'm on my way I just have to do one more thing I promised Barry I would tidy everything." Zoey says after talking to the scientist for 5 minutes.  There's a knock on her apartment door. "I promise Cisco I will be there." Zoey says she hangs up and makes her way to the door. She unlocks the door and opens it to see Rip Hunter there. "Miss Allen? I assume." Rip says. "And you are?" Zoey says. "I'm a colleague of Mr. Snart." Rip says. "You're that British dude who recruited him and Mick." Zoey says. "How did you guess?" Rip says. "What do you want." Zoey says ignoring Rip. "We need your help." Rip says. "Why mine and not my brothers?" Zoey says. "You are perfect for this particular job." Rip says. Her phone goes off. "I have to go." Zoey says. "I'm not interested." Zoey says. "If you change your mind." Rip says handing her a card. Zoey rolls her eyes and grabs her bag. "Yeah yeah." Zoey says leaving.

 

***With The Legends Team***

 

 

"Well?" Sara says when Rip boards the Waverider. "She passed." Rip says. "She's stubborn Rip I tried to tell you." Len drawls. "It's a shame really her skills are what we need." Rip says. "Why not Barry?" Jax says. "Bad idea." Mick says. "Why?" Ray says. "Him and Snart over there are an item they would probably fuck while on here and I would like my sleep thank you." Mick says. The team makes a face and Sara smirks. "Mick what did I say about talking about my brother's sex life?" Zoey says leaning in the door frame. "Miss. Allen, You decided to join us." Rip says. "Zoella." Len says. "Leonard." Zoey says. His eyes soften and he opens his arms. The team get to see a softer side of Snart when Zoey walks forward and embraces him.

 

"Glad to see you still in one piece." She says as they break the hug. Len smirks. "I'm a criminal kid I have my ways." Len says. "Mick." Zoey says. "Orange." Mick says. Zoey rolls her eyes fondly. "You're going to help us?" Ray says. "Might as well. Bolts not needed in Central City anyways." Zoey says. "What why?" Jax says. "I got into a pretty bad fight with the team a few minutes ago. Barry tried to defend me but they weren't having it. So I grabbed my suit a couple pairs of clothes and threw them in a duffel bag left Barry a note and now I'm here to help." Zoey says. "What about school?" Sara says. "It's summer." Zoey states. "Right. Well one thing is for sure kid. We need Bolt right now." Sara adds. "I'm here to help. What are we up against?" Zoey says. "Well we were wondering if you could tell us." Rip says. Zoey looks confused. "Gideon." He says.

 

"A few days ago 2 streaks were spotted in 1980" Gideon says. "Two?" Zoey says. "Yes one red and one blue." Gideon says. Zoey's eyes go wide. "No. They can't be alive that's not possible." Zoey says. "Unless." Zoey says. "Gideon do you have pictures?" Zoey says. "I do Miss Allen." The AI says and she pulls them up. "Who are they?"Ray says. "No one good." Sara says seeing Zoey pale. She stumbles back Len catches her. "Zoey breathe focus on me." He says. Zoey takes a deep breath. "They are Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zolomon also known as Reverse Flash and Zoom. They killed my parents." Zoey whispers Len pulling her closer to him protectively. "Thanks to Thawne I never knew my mother. Thanks to Zolomon I never got the chance to bond with my father." Zoey says. She collects herself. "What do you need me to do?" Zoey says seriously to Rip a glint in her eyes.

 

*Later*

 

"You sure you want to do this?" Ray says to Zoey as she gets ready putting on her gloves since they were heading to 2020 cause that's where their targets were. "They killed my parents. For Thawne it was a long time ago. But Zolomon. This was recent. I saw my father die Ray. Murdered right in front of me." Zoey says walking away. "Are you even sure they will remember you? It could be a past them." Jax says. "Actually Mr. Jackson Zoom was picked up by Thawne the night of Henry Allen's death right after his fight with Mr. Allen." Gideon says. "You do not have to do this Zoey." Stein says. "As Lenny always says. Let's stick to the plan." Zoey says putting her cowl on. The team look nervous. "You heard her let's go. Gideon 2020 please Coast City." Rip says. "Certainly Captain." Gideon says. "Hold on to something. "Sara says to Zoey. "I got you kid." Len says pulling her in his lap. Soon it will be time for Zoey to finally face her fears.

 

Rip had told Zoey to stay In position and wait for her cue her ear piece in connected with the other Legends. "Anything?" She says. "No sign of them." Sara says. "Are you sure they are gonna be here?" Ray says. "Gideon pinged their location here 30 minutes ago." Rip says. "We got incoming." Mick says as he and Len ready their guns. "Stay hidden not until I give the signal." Rip says. Two streaks appear 30 seconds later at the spot Rip had set up as a trap. Thawne unmasks himself and heads towards the chest. "How do we know it's gonna be in there?" Hunter says taking off his mask. "I don't. But it's worth a shot if it helps us change the past." Thawne says. "Snart Rory that's your cue." Rip says.

 

"Isn't the number one rule of being a speedster is to not change the past?" Len drawls as he and Mick step out of hiding. The two speedster turn. "You're one to talk Mr. Snart." Thawne says. "Good to see you again. Glad to see you're not still disguised as Harrison Wells." Len drawls. "And you brought a friend how wonderful." He drawls making Mick smirk. "What are you doing here Snart?" Hunter says. "Easy. We got word of you two who are supposed to be either erased from the timeline or a zombie are actually alive and still kicking brought yourself to the future just to change the past. How lovely. Whose parents are you two killing this time?" He says bitterly. "Oh admit it Snart Barry's a different person now." Hunter says. "No." He drawls. "Now we would love to stay and chat but we really gotta go." Thawne says.

 

"Oh really?" Sara says as the other Legends come out. "You're out numbered." Ray says. The two speedsters laugh. "The only thing that can stop us is that cold gun and even then it's not powerful to stop two speedsters." Thawne says. Len smirks as Rip gives Zoey a look. "We brought a friend." Len drawls as Zoey comes racing out of her hiding spot and swings a punch at Hunter. She skids to a stop as Hunter is thrown against a trash can. "Bolt." Thawne says. "You're supposed to be dead. Both of you." Zoey says bitterly. "Yeah well we are from the past here to change the past." Hunter says. "You of all people should know changing the past comes with consequences. You're the one who told us that." Zoey says. Hunter laughs. "I also told you not to trust criminals." Thawne says. "Why should I trust a criminal if I can't even trust someone who I thought was a mentor?" Zoey hisses. "Something tells me she's more mad at you than me." He says to Hunter. "Let's finish this." Zoey hisses running away. "I thought you would never ask." Hunter says as he and Thawne race after her.

 

"Go go go!" Rip says to Snart as the team go to the next place. The three speedsters stop on a roof. "You killed a part of me that night." Zoey hisses. "Not only did you kill me. You made me stronger." She says. Hunter laughs as Thawne chuckles. "How so?" Hunter says. Zoey charges and let's out a pulse of lighting and aims it at the man just as the team make it on the roof. "Bolt!" Sara says going towards her. "Wait." Len says holding out his hand watching as the lighting push the men backwards. Zoey screams and let's out a wave of lighting sending everyone back making the two speedsters tumble to the ground. She steps forward. "That's what it felt like. That's what it felt like when you killed my father." Zoey hisses towards Hunter. "And you. Left me without a mother. Go back to the past. Don't make me ever have to see you again." Zoey hisses. The two speedsters leave and Zoey falls to the ground tears falling down her face. Len runs over to the girl and pulls her into his lap Zoey hugging tight. "Shh. I got you. You're okay kid. You're okay." Len says. "Gideon." Rip says. "Thawne and Zolomon have abandoned their plan to rewrite the past Captian. Miss. Allen did it." Gideon says as the Legends sigh in relief. "Take me home." Zoey cries. The team leave for the Wave Rider.

 

***2016***

 

The team land the Wave Rider behind Star Labs and Zoey walks out with Len and the team. "Zoey!" Barry yells. "Barry!" Zoey yells letting go of Len's grasp and rushing to her brother. "I did it Barry. I comforted Zoom and Thawne. I did it." Zoey says as she sobs into her brother's shoulder. Barry holds her tight. He looks up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. He holds out his hand and Len goes into the embrace. Barry looks at the Legends. "Thank you. Thank you." He says choked up. They nod. Zoey was content. She faced her fears. She had the last laugh. Zoella Avery Allen had won. She had Won.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me explain this. Zoey's suit is Orange so that's why Mick called her orange. I decided to add Zoom and Thawne because while Barry grew up with his parents for 11 Years. Zoey did not. And when she finally gets the chance to be a family with the father she never got to bound with. It gets taken away from her. Rip knew of this and decided that Zoey was perfect for this rather than Barry. Zoey faced her demons and fought the battle. So I wrote this and it may be sloppy but I needed this out and opened. And I got to explore writing just Zoey without Barry being with her all the time. Please let me know your thoughts! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you till next time! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
